


Tongue Stuck to a Metal Pole

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly, honestly, i don’t even know what else to tag this, metal pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Oh- Bucky, no,” Peter said, his tone a mix of distressed and amused.“‘Th not funny,” the older man said weakly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Tongue Stuck to a Metal Pole

“Oh- Bucky, no,” Peter said, his tone a mix of distressed and amused.

“‘Th not funny,” the older man said weakly.

“Pretty sure I’ve seen this exact thing in a movie.”

Bucky glared at him, but the look was much less threatening than normal with his tongue stuck to the metal pole.

Peter laughed to himself. “I don’t...I don’t really know how to fix it. Let me look it up....”

He pulled his phone out and googled it, still giggling. “Okay, this website says breathing on it should help. And pouring water over it. But we don’t have any of that. I’d have to leave you out here and vulnerable,” he teased.

Bucky kept glaring at him. “Cit. dust get wa’er.”

The younger man laughed, covering his mouth. “Fine, fine. I’ll go get it. But don’t be surprised if someone gets a picture and you go viral.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
